Targets of Opportunity:The Rest of the Story
by lissianne
Summary: My version of what else happened in Monday night's episode.


I own nothing of Major Crimes. I just borrow the characters from time to time.

I wrote this tonight while trying to avoid RL. The mistakes are my own.

Targets of Opportunity: The Rest of the Story

Sharon pushed the elevator button impatiently. Her arms were full with her laptop, briefcase, and sweater. She was none too pleased with herself for forgetting such essential things. It meant a trip back to her office on a Saturday morning when she would rather be at home alone in her misery.

Yesterday was an emotionally exhausting day. The deaths of two police officers, the capture of their murderers, and the argument with Andy left her drained.

She rode with the division for the apprehension of the suspects. In fact, she had been the one to pull the gun on one of the perpetrators. Not since the bean bag incident had she felt so accomplished. Sharon smiled at the thought.

At the end of the day, she didn't see Andy's reaction coming.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Andy's words stung her ears. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

Sharon was too tired to have the fight she knew would eventually come. The one she dreaded. The one that would say they failed.

Her voice almost betrayed the ache in her heart." I don't know how to do this anymore," she said.

He closed his eyes tightly, as if he momentarily winced in pain." And I don't know how not to." He whispered.

He broke the rules. At work, she was an officer first. Personal feelings had no place there. She left without taking anything but her car keys.

She thought back to their first kiss, that soft, sensual kiss. He was afraid he offended her. He took a step back after their lips touched.

She looked at him over the top of her glasses, "it was just a kiss." She shrugged.

He turned to walk away. "Oh, but a kiss is never just a kiss." He said with a crooked grin.

The tears begged to fall, but she wouldn't let them. If only it was still as simple as just a kiss.

Sharon fumbled for her keys as she neared her car. She glanced up to see Andy approaching.

"Do you need some help or is that out of line too?" he ran his hand through his hair." I'm sorry that came out all wrong."

She shrugged.

They stood in silence, in the gray mist on a Saturday morning street.

She felt like a shot pierced her heart. All that was left now was the bleeding. Her shoulders slumped from the weight of the pain.

"Can I help it if I don't want to lose you? I don't want some dirt bag to gun you down in the street." He leaned against her car. "I am sorry for the way I acted. I am, but I am not sorry why."

She put her things in the back seat of her car and turned to him. "I thought you got it. I thought you understood. It's not always about paperwork and giving orders. I need to be out there too."

"I do get it. When you pointed your gun squarely between that asshole's eyes," he arched a brow," well that was just plain hot. I also get that it scared the hell out of me." He moved closer to her.

Sharon reached for his hand. "Don't you think I feel it? Every time you go out on a case, I worry if you'll be coming back. It's the nature of the beast, I suppose."

"You never show it," he said.

"Of course not," She answered, "and at least you didn't either while we were on the scene."

"Emotions were running high yesterday. It could have been any one of us." Andy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm not making excuses, just apologies." A small smile crept across his face. "My heart can be a slow learner, but in my head, I know you had it covered. You can scare the hell out of a guy with just a look."

He felt her relax against his touch. She looked up at him with an ever so slight gleam in her eyes.

"Oh I can, can I?" She smiled.

"You're quite a force of nature to be reckoned with, Captain." Studying her face, Andy whispered, "You are nothing short of a crossfire hurricane."

"Maybe it will take just a kiss to calm the storm." She whispered back.

The End


End file.
